herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scarecrow (Oz)
The Scarecrow is the deuteragonist of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz . He is the first ally Dorothy meets. He seeks a brain from the Wizard. In The Wizard of Oz film, He is portrayed by Ray Bolger. Bolger also played Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farmworker, Hunk. History Origin Somewhere in the middle of the Munchkin Country of Oz, he was introduced as being placed high up on a wooden pole in the cornfields of the Munchkin farming community. He is described as having an overstuffed sack filled with straw for a head with a mouth, nose, ears and eyes painted on with blue paint, (one of his eyes is said to be larger than the other) and has two big blue buttons for pupils. On his stuffed body he wears worn-out and faded hand-me down Munchkin clothing of blue, with an old wrinkled and pointed hat that stands a foot above his head. Around his waist is an old leather belt and on his stuffed feet are old and scuffed farm-boots of navy blue. Because he is wearing Munchkin clothing the original Scarecrow is actually quite short in height like the majority of the Munchkin race in Oz. In the very first Oz illustrations by W. W. Denslow, he is only as tall as Dorothy who is a mere child said to be no older than twelve. So the Scarecrow would only stand about four or five feet high. Meeting Dorothy While looking earnestly into the queer, painted face of the Scarecrow, Dorothy was surprised to see one of the eyes slowly wink at her. She thought she must have been mistaken at first, for none of the scarecrows in Kansas ever wink; but presently he nodded its head to her in a friendly way. When he met Dorothy, at first he did not understand why the little girl wanted to leave the magical Land of Oz and go back to Kansas as the majority of Oz is such a beautiful place when Dorothy described Kansas to be colorless and dull. It is then when Dorothy tried to explain to her new stuffed friend that he can't understand because he has no brains. Therefore, he simply cannot grasp the concept of the way people who are made of flesh and blood think, and the desire of returning to where one belongs no matter how beautiful or appealing any other place may be, for home is where the heart is. Thus, concluding that there is "No Place Like Home". Personality "Dorothy helped the Scarecrow over the cornfield fence, and they started along the path of yellow brick for the Emerald City. Toto did not like this new addition to the party at first. He smelled around and sniffed the stuffed man as if he suspected there might be a nest of rats in the straw, and he often growled in an unfriendly way at the Scarecrow. "Don't mind Toto," said Dorothy to her new friend. "He never bites, he just has never seen a straw man walk before." "Oh, I'm not afraid," replied the Scarecrow. "Even if he did bite me, I wouldn't feel it. Do let me carry that basket for you. I shall not mind it, for I can't get tired. I'll tell you a secret," he continued, as he walked along. "There is only one thing in the world I am afraid of." "What is that?" asked Dorothy; "the Munchkin farmer who made you?" "No," answered the Scarecrow; "it's a lighted match! " ―The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Scarecrow is a extremely gentle character, his disposition is so kind and considerate, obliging and honest that all who know him love him. The Scarecrow is a very clumsy and uncoordinated figure in his mannerisms because he is stuffed with straw. Therefore Scarecrow can never get hurt, though he is awkward in his movements as he literally weighs less than five to ten pounds. He never tires, and never needs to sleep or eat. He also sees very well in the dark. The only thing he fears is the burning flame of hot fire! Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Predecessor Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Creation Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Damsels Category:Sidekicks Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable